Some People Fit In Life
by Murphy22
Summary: Jeremy was interupted by Elena before he could turn. Now his life is spiraling downward when an unexpected visitor takes a interest in him.
1. Guess Again

Jeremy drinks Anna's blood. He thought it tasted horrible, but it was his only was to get rid of the pain. Anna was dead. This is his last option. He grabs Elena's pills. He wonders for a minute will Jenna or Elena miss him. Then he remembers that Elena has Stefen, and Jenna has Alaric. What do they need him for? He is just doesn't belong. He opens the bottle and pours the pills on the counter. Meanwhile Elena is outside talking to Stefen on the phone. She opens the door. She gets there before Katharine has the chance to kill John. Katharine speeds of pass Elena. Elena doesn't notice the breeze. She goes upstairs to check on Jeremy. His door is shut. She doesn't care if he doesn't want to talk because she does. She pushes the door open to see Jeremy about to take the last of the pills. Elena yells," Jeremy, what are you doing? "

Jeremy is silent.

Elena furiously yells," We're you trying to get high? You can't keep doing this! You need help!"

Jeremy gets angry and yells," I was trying to kill myself!"

Elena gasps.

She asks," Why would you want to do that, Jer?"

Jeremy answers," Anna's dead and I just want to make the pain stop."

Jeremy sits on his bed and starts to cry. Elena walks over to him. She hugs him and tells him that it's all gonna be okay. Jeremy stands up in rage.

Jeremy shouts," That's the thing Elena! It's never going to be okay! I'll always be alone! You should have let me turn!"

Elena stands up staring at Jeremy.

She says," Wait you wanted to turn?"

Jeremy is silent.

She shouts," Jer being a vampire is not better! It's worse! I don't want you to think like that!"

Jeremy turns away. This makes Elena even madder.

Elena yells," Jeremy look at me."

He does.

Jeremy asks," What do you want from me?"

"I know it's not this."

"You can't fix me, Elena."

"Oh watch me!"

Elena stomps out of Jeremy's room. She gets Stefen to check Jeremy out. It was not enough blood to turn him. There was just enough to heal him. Elena asks Stefen to stay and help her watch over Jeremy. They go into the living room to talk. Elena asks," What's going to happen to him, Stefen? I don't know what to do with him anymore. He's so… miserable. What can I do?"

Stefen replies," Elena I wish I could solve this problem for you, but I honestly don't know what to do."

Elena cries into Steffen's arms.

Stefen declares," But I will find a way to fix this."

Elena cries into Stefan's arms for hours. Suddenly they hear a sound coming from Jeremy's room. Stefen super speeds to check on Jeremy, but he is gone. Elena follows in after Stefen. The window is open. They go off to search for him. While they were looking for him Jeremy was at a party at the Lockwood Mansion. He could use some fun right about now. The first thing he did was go over to the stoner kids. There he saw a girl named Sarah. Sarah notices that Jeremy is hot. She never noticed it till now. Jeremy gets a hit then goes off to find Tyler. Sarah, stumbling, follows him. When he finds Tyler they have a heart to heart about what happened with Tyler's dad. Tyler and him strangely start to become friends. So they drink and have fun. After the parties over Jeremy, Sarah, and some random girl Tyler thought was hot stayed. Tyler started flirting with the girl. Jeremy is just drinking trying to avoid Sarah. He thought she was hot, but she wouldn't leave him alone. Her stalking him reminded him of his crazy stalker chick, Anna. It was too soon to think of Sarah in that way. She keeps trying to influence Jeremy to dance, but he refuses. She doesn't like being ignored so she dances around him. Jeremy decides to leave. Sarah, of course, decides to follow him. She keeps trying to get him to kiss her, but he won't. She is drunk. He decides that he'll take her home. Before he can get her to the car. Katharine pops up. Jeremy sighs. He asks," What do you want, Elena?"

Katharine smiles and says," Nope. Guess again."

"Katharine."

He had read about her from Elena's journal.

"You're smart. Who's your lil friend?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Now Jeremy that's no way to talk to someone who could rip your heart out."

He is silent.

Katharine continues," Let's have some fun. Shall we?"


	2. Love Games

Katharine continues," Let's have some fun. Shall we?"

Jeremy is afraid of what Katharine's definition of _fun_ is. Katharine gives Jeremy a menacing smile.

Katharine says," Let's go to my place."

She knocks him and Sarah out. Jeremy wakes up in a strange place. Sarah is still unconscious. He looked for some way out, but the only way was through the door in front of him, and he knows who will be waiting for him behind it. He goes to check on Sarah. She's bleeding from her neck. What had Katharine done? He quickly checked her pulse. She is still breathing, but it is faint. Jeremy is enraged. He yells," Come on, Katharine! Why don't you bite me instead?"

Katharine is behind him.

Katharine replies," With pleasure."

Katharine speeds over to Jeremy and digs her tooth into his neck. Jeremy is in dreadful pain. She kept drinking and drinking. When she is finished Jeremy falls to the ground unconscious. With blood all over her face says," Now we're having fun." She smiles and wipes the blood off her face. Meanwhile Elena and Stefen search for Jeremy. Finally they go to the Lockwood Mansion. They see Tyler stumbling around drunk. They ask him if he's seen Jeremy. Tyler answered, "Elena you should now. He left with you." Elena's jaw drops. Stefen and Elena share worried looks. Tyler walks off. Chances are he won't remember this tomorrow. They go searching everywhere they think Katharine would be. They couldn't find anything. Who were they kidding. You can't find Katharine unless she wants to be found. Elena begins to cry. Elena says," What do we do now, Stefen?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but we have to wait for Katharine to contact us."

She cries into his shoulders. A few seconds later Damon speeds over. Elena quickly wipes her face. She didn't want him to see her crying. She didn't like feeling vulnerable around him. Damon sincerely asks," Elena, are you okay?"

Elena answers," I'm fine."

Elena wipes her face again.

"What's going on?"

Stefen interjects," Katharine took Jeremy."

"Really?"

Stefen says, "Yes. Now do you want to help us or keep asking questions?"

"Just one more question. Why was she able to get Jeremy? I thought he was at home."

Elena interrupts," Well he was, but…."

"But what?"

Elena says, "He was mad at me for not letting him turn himself into a vampire, so he ran off."

Damon turns his head.

"That's why he asked all those questions."

"What?"

"Well earlier he kept asking me about if vampires had to feel pain."

Stefen interjects," You did what?"

"I didn't think he would actually do it. Okay?"

Stefen yells," You may have cost him his life!"

Stefen and Elena walk away. Stefen is furious with Damon. When they are out of sight. Katharine is behind Damon. Damon turns around.

Katharine says," Damon. Damon. Damon. You keep messing up people's lives."

He grabs her by the throat.

"I'm stronger now. I will rip your heart out."

She takes his arm and removes it from her neck.

"I'm much stronger than you. If you want to know where Jeremy is you better be nice to me."

"What do you want?"

"To play a game."


End file.
